This application pertains to air compressors that are powered by an internal combustion engine and that have wheels by which they can be moved manually.
Air compressors powered by an internal combustion engine are known, and many examples can be found, including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,747; 6,551,066; 7,029,240 and 7,131,824; the complete disclosures of each of the foregoing patents being hereby incorporated herein by this reference for all purposes.
A typical wheeled air compressor is mounted in a frame. The pressure generating components, i.e., the pump and the internal combustion engine (whether powered by diesel fuel or gasoline) that powers the pump, and the pressurized storage tank, which are the heaviest components, are mounted to the frame. When the storage tank extends the length of the frame as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,551,066 and 6,468,048 for example, the storage tank can be located beneath the engine and the pump. Alternatively, as in each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,747; 6,582,201; 7,029,240 and 7,131,824 for example, one or more storage tank can be located at one end of the frame, and the engine and the pump can be located at the opposite end of the frame. A pair of wheels can be rotatably mounted on an axle that typically will be mounted at one lower end of the rear of the frame with a wheel on each opposite end of the axle that carries the rear end of the frame and up to half the weight of the compressor unit. Opposite the rear end of the frame having the axle and wheels, the front end of the frame typically will have a pair of stationary vertical support feet to carry the other portion of the weight of the compressor unit. As in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 200810240936, the complete disclosure of this published application being hereby incorporated herein by this reference for all purposes, each one of a pair of storage tanks can be located beside each side of the engine and the pump, and a single wheel rotatable on a single axle carried by the frame can be used to enable the compressor to be moved about as one would move a wheel barrow for example.
A front handle typically will be mounted on the upper portion of the front of the frame opposite the end of the frame where the wheels are mounted. The handle can be stationary or the handle can be pivotally mounted to the frame so that when not in use it can be folded down flush with the front of the frame. The front handle can be used to lift the stationary end of the frame and pull or push the air compressor unit on the two wheels at the rear end of the frame.